


【だーさく】交换

by ai917



Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai917/pseuds/ai917
Summary: 生田和石田身体交换之后积极助攻石田，帮助她向小田表白的故事。





	【だーさく】交换

最近，小田在工作时总感觉到有人在窥视她，可四处看去，除了熟悉的早安成员，没有发现什么可疑的家伙。这种时候，她总会不经意地看向石田，不知道是不是错觉，每次当她看向石田的方向，石田的肢体动作总比平时夸张很多倍。

距离小田的生日还有两周，已经有好几个早安成员向她打听了她想要的礼物之后，心满意足地带着答案准备去了。石田每天看小田不是认真的练习就是和别人在一起聊天，一点单独说话的机会都找不到，急得原地打转。

距离生日还有五天，连生田都找到小田打听礼物了，石田在门外听不到里面说什么，生田一出来就被她拦住，问：“小田她说了什么？”

“哈？”副队长打量着石田，见她眼神四处游走，脸颊带着不知道是练习还是什么原因导致的红晕，整个人就非常可疑。

“毕竟是同事，不送也不好，就干脆跟你们送一样的。反正我是不会去问她的。”

石田解释后，突然意识到生田不是个合适的商量对象，于是想溜：“失礼了…”

生田把她勒在臂弯里，笑道：“不如我替你去问？小田想要石田前辈送什么生日礼物给你～”

石田慌慌张张地捂住生田的嘴：“你乱讲什么！我又没有拜托你这样做！”

生田反手拉开身后的门，一副要和石田进去说清楚的架势，石田奋力挣扎，结果两个人一起撞到了门边的储物柜。一阵天旋地转的恶心感涌上来，石田捂住头，被听到声音出来查看的小田撞了个正着。

小田愣愣地看了看她，随即看向另一个方向，那边是生田倒地的位置。她脸上浮现出着急的神情，看起来似乎准备无视自己，过去关心一下她喜欢的生田前辈。对此，石田准备先开口表示自己并没有受伤，因此不需要关心。可小田犹豫片刻，还是在石田身边蹲下，问：“怎么了？”

石田捂着头，侧过脸假装头痛的样子不理她。小田又问：“撞到了头吗？我去叫队长过来……”

说着她就小跑着奔向走廊，还不忘叮嘱：“石田さん就那样不要乱动！”

就算小田不说，石田也动弹不了。睁开眼之后，强烈的胀痛和恶心感在脑海里翻滚，令她不得不闭目养神。生田没有说话，想必也没好到哪里去。

过了一会儿，没有那么恶心了，石田微微睁开眼，小田正带着队长谱久村过来。

有必要惊动队长吗？石田一头雾水。接下来更令她满头问号的事情也发生了，小田居然把自己交给谱久村看着，自己跑去了另一边。

石田看到她头也不回地离开自己身边，不用照镜子都知道自己眼眶肯定红了一圈。谱久村把她抱在怀里，一边揉着她的脑袋一边放低声音在耳边问：“えりぽん头还疼吗？”

石田四肢爬满了鸡皮疙瘩，正想从队长的怀里挣出来，却看到自己对面，小田一脸关切地扶着“自己”，嘴里不知道说着什么，但肯定是关心的话语吧？

石田目瞪口呆地看着“自己”，“自己”也瞪大了眼睛看着自己，说不出话来。

这段时间对粉丝来说稍微有点寂寞，在家族演唱会结束后、早安的巡演开始前，成员们因为彩排，基本上不会公开露面。对成员们来说，却是难得的可以天天和同事见面，练习结束后可以约着一起吃个饭，逛逛街的悠闲时光。

生田和石田打架的消息很快传遍了组合内部，后辈们练习时好奇的目光已经让这两位十分不自在，就算队长和小田一直让大家专心练习，也阻止不了看热闹的人。

比如好奇宝宝佐藤，休息时她也戴着口罩，散发着生人勿近的气场，但她本人却十分粘人。生田和石田休息时被谱久村和小田安排坐在一处好好反省，佐藤端着果汁一屁股坐在两人中间，左看看，右看看，问：“你们打架了？”

石田正因为现在的处境格外难堪，立刻否认道：“我才没跟这家伙打架！”

佐藤迷迷糊糊地点点头，又看向生田，“那就是あゆみん惹生田さん生气了！”

“我！没！有！”

佐藤转过身看着突然暴走的“生田”，一时觉得哪里怪怪的，却摸不着头脑。“石田”叹着气，拍着佐藤的脑袋哄孩子似的说：“まーちゃん，我们在这里反省呢，你去找小田玩，等圣……队长不生气了，我再找你聊。”

“哦…哦哦。”佐藤疑惑地想着，最近石田不是特别不高兴自己找小田吗？每次自己一喊小团子，石田总有挑不完的毛病，跟自己说教好半天。今天突然这么大方，难不成撞坏头了？

佐藤离开后，石田和生田四周立刻形成了一片半径三米的真空带。

石田沮丧地思考着该怎么面对现在的情况，猝不及防的，自己的脸凑到了眼前，把石田吓了一跳。

“喂！突然凑过来干什么！！！突然看到自己的脸很可怕诶！”

“会吗？”

即使顶着石田的脸，生田懒洋洋的表情也依然欠揍。她凑近了石田，仔仔细细地端详着，感叹道：“果然我的脸就是很可爱啊…”

石田捏住脸颊的肉，威胁道：“你不退过去我就捏了啊。”

生田立刻后退。

尽管有些不愉快，但现在两个人拥有同一个秘密，不交流一下也不行。生田在手机上打了一串字，通过line传给石田，不放心地嘱咐道：“这是睡前清洁和保养的程序，还有早上起来护肤的程序，一个步骤都不可以错，你要是让我的脸出了什么差错，我就这样去找小田表白了。”

石田急忙捂住她的嘴，然后下意识地把她脖子勒住，笑着问：“你要跟谁表白啊、顶着我的脸？”

“不好了谱久村さん！生田さん和あゆみん又打架了！”

佐藤远远地一直盯着这边，一看两人开始动手就立刻通知饲养员。

石田闻言赶紧松手，但还是没来得及，谱久村已经看到了刚才的画面，一脸无奈地朝自己走过来。小田在佐藤身边，疑惑地看向“石田”，而真正的石田却恨不得大声告诉她：我在这边啦！

无奈的是，石田无法把事实说出来，只好乖乖跟谱久村到隔壁的房间去接受批评教育了。生田见石田吃亏，很是开心地看她笑话，小田端着水杯过来，她开心地接过，道了声谢谢。

小田看着她喝了两口水，心情平复了一些才问道：“今天怎么了？总和生田前辈吵架？”

“没有啦，我怎么会跟她吵架。倒是小田你生日想要什么礼物？我看大家都在问，能顺便告诉我吗？”

“诶？”

石田最近总是欲言又止地想单独找自己说话……小田能够感受得到，但不知为何，总也等不到她开口。今天和生田在房间里讲话之后，本来以为躲在外面偷听的石田说不定会进来别扭地开口问一下——结果两位前辈居然在门外打了起来。

“随便…什么都好。”反而是小田出于意外不知所措。

生田可不是纯情的石田，占着天然的优势却愣头愣脑的一直和小田兜圈子。哪怕是一句单纯的“生日快乐”，小田也会开心的收下，毕竟在她和谱久村眼里，小田那点暗恋简直昭然若揭。

不过是借着石田的身份乐呵呵地与她说了两句话，就已经只顾着开心说不出话来，这样的小田也挺有趣的。生田挪动屁股，与她并肩坐下。胳膊一伸——说来很久没有抱过小田了，也很久没有揉过她脑袋了。

明明一开始，小田还是个什么事情都会跟自己讲的小姑娘，会哭着在自己怀里嘤嘤嘤地撒娇——真是岁月催人老，小田已经是全队嘤嘤嘤撒娇的对象了。

“对了，晚上一起吃饭吧，叫上九期的前辈一起。你去跟生田…前辈说，我去找队长，顺便有点事找她。”

小田被“石田”揉了脑袋，还约了晚饭，隐隐觉得今天的一切都过于魔幻，一时半会儿还反应不过来。

生田倒是很有成人之美，石田还没和小田交往就已经这么有趣，真的和小田在一起，天天逗她玩不知道会多有意思呢。

另一边，石田被谱久村拎到隔壁好一通说教，全程都低着头不敢还嘴。

“你怎么可以和あゆみん打架呢？”

“你们都是副队长，别人会说你欺负她哦？”

“你看看小田都急成什么样子了。”

“えりぽん要更有前辈的样子才行哦？”

“不可以再这样了哦，严肃警告！”

叉着腰很“严肃”的队长见“生田”点点头，立刻换上小猫一样温顺的笑容，摸了摸“生田”的脑袋，正要把她抱在怀里蹭一蹭，却被来到这边房间的“石田”打断了。

“不好意思，两位讲完了吗？小田好像有事情要跟生田…前辈说。”

“石田”笑咪咪地在门口看着，“生田”急匆匆地过去，压低声音问：“你没有对小田说什么奇怪的话吧？”

“诶？你担心我对她表白吗？”

“什么！表…你！你乱讲什么！”

“哈哈哈，你平时都怎么和她讲话的？我来请教一下？”

石田被问住了，她当然想像佐藤一样，和小田什么都讲，但是细细想来，事实却…

“吐槽她就是了，凶一点。”

生田强行忍住翻白眼的冲动，她看出来了，石田是准备单身一辈子了。

谱久村好奇地看着“石田”朝自己走来，二话不说就扑到自己胸前。

“啊拉…小田会生气的哦？”谱久村委婉地拒绝。

“那你刚刚那样做，我也会生气的。圣。”

听到这个语气，和对自己的称呼，谱久村这才低头认真看着“石田”，而“石田”也不服输地仰着头，直视着她。谱久村缓缓抬手抱住她，揉了揉“石田”的脑袋。

“原来是这样……我就说哪里怪怪的。”

生田平时都是靠在她肩窝，现在矮了一截，风景立刻不同，感觉十分柔软舒服。

谱久村任她撒娇，问：“小田知道吗？”

“石田好像想瞒着。”

“那你不许捣乱。”

“哪有，撮合她们我最用力了好不好？”

生田和谱久村没有继续聊下去，毕竟瞒着小田似乎很好玩，同期的默契让她们无须多言就能明白对方的打算。

石田回到隔壁后，一眼就看到在自己之前的位置坐着发呆的小田。果然是那个为老不尊的前辈对她做了什么！可恶！

“石田说你有事找我，什么事？”

受到心情影响，石田的语气有点生硬。小田见到“生田”，收敛起心神，说道：“石田さん说晚上一起吃饭…”

“哈？就这样？”

“嗯…”

小田今天有一堆的疑惑，反正石田有事情和队长谈，一时也不会回来，索性就向眼前的人请教：“生田さん今天为什么和石田さん打架呢？”

“没有打架啦，就是开开玩笑……”

石田在小田身边坐下来，反正是休息时间，和小田聊聊天，顺便可以打听下她想要什么生日礼物。

“今天…石田さん有点奇怪。”

“她怎么了？”

别不是真的说了什么不该说的吧？

“她今天抱了我，还摸我头……”

啊啊啊啊啊！！！！混蛋！居然用我的身体对小田做这样过分的事情！

石田羡慕嫉妒，转念一想，自己现在可是“生田”的身体，那么自己是不是可以名正言顺地……

从生田的角度看过去，小田又瘦又小，自己很轻松就可以抱住。石田被直觉控制着，像生田平时那样搭着小田的肩，身体刚一接触，石田的灵魂就剧烈地颤抖起来。

不可以！不可以便宜了生田的手！

“咦？”小田看向身侧的人，完全是做坏事被抓包的表情，虽然这张脸有点违和，但是死不承认的傲娇神态和某个人一模一样。

“刚刚あゆみん是想抱小田吧？”

“毕竟是用别人的身体做坏事，她已经控制不住自己罪恶的双手了。”

“可是她收手了。”

把石田的小动作全程看在眼里的九期两位不得不佩服这个一根筋的后辈，同时为小田默默叹气。

两人走过去，谱久村把“生田”拉到自己身边，“石田”坦然地靠着小田坐下，问：“和她说了？”

“嗯！生田前辈没问题，等会儿彩排结束一起走吧。”

石田闻言，朝生田挤眉弄眼，连带着对口型：不、要、答、应。

哪知道生田看都不看她，笑得好开心就答应了不说，还去揉小田的脑袋。

石田一个暴走，想去拿生田的手，还没伸过去，就被谱久村四两拨千斤地抓了回来，“不可以欺负あゆみん哦。”

“石田”笑嘻嘻地看向她，石田心里委屈死了，自己才是あゆみん啊队长……

工作结束后，组合里最年长的四位一起乘车去预约好的烤肉店，小田问“石田”要不要带上佐藤，得到了不出意外的回答，只好作罢。

四人预定的是店里最隐蔽的位置，谱久村最先入座，石田本能地害怕她，拉开她对面的椅子准备就座，谱久村阻止道：“えりぽん坐我旁边吧！”

没办法，谁叫自己现在身不由己。石田坐下后，看到生田替小田拿着外套，帮她把椅子拉出来，感觉眼前的一切非常不真实。而小田对此毫无察觉，甚至有些害羞地配合“石田”的动作，看得石田本尊目瞪口呆。

小田害羞和可爱是一回事，生田这个家伙在干嘛？？？为什么要和小田一起看菜单？脸都快贴到一起了，说话的时候嘴巴都快碰到小田的耳朵了吧？

石田的双拳蠢蠢欲动，但谱久村在一边时不时笑盈盈地夹肉给她，令她想起被关小黑屋的恐惧，只好瞪着小田和“石田”相谈甚欢，一肚子醋没地方倒。

生田吃好喝好，看石田一脸郁结，一脸灰败，一脸死亡之气，心情比吃到烤肉还要美上几分，于是大发慈悲想让石田也高兴起来。

“喂”，“石田”碰了碰小田的胳膊，说：“今天下午不是问你生日礼物的事吗？还有五天就是你生日了，你想要什么礼物？或者，你想要什么我都可以满足你哦！队长和副队长作证！”

石田本尊看着“自己”这样轻松地就把困扰了自己多日的问题提了出来，松了口气的同时，对自己没能亲自对小田说出来有几分懊恼。她想认真地向小田请教，专注地倾听小田的回答，让她感受到自己的诚意，可每每看到小田，脑海里模拟的对话都溃不成军，甚至因为心虚，连和她普通的对话都做不到。

生田误打误撞地问她，虽然轻浮，但或许不会让小田产生误会或者压力吧。这也是生田这种性格的魅力所在。

三个人的视线都集中在小田身上，小田快速咀嚼几下，把肉吞进肚子，正准备回答，服务员端着水果拼盘来到她们桌旁。

“久等了，空盘可以撤下吗？”

“麻烦了。”

服务员收走餐盘，三人又重新看向小田。她没有料到石田会突然当着前辈的面问自己，但对生日的幻想还是思考了很久的。

当着前辈的面说出来可能会有点不好意思，但也并非难以启齿的事情。

“那，有时间的话，可以一起去迪士尼乐园吗？”小田小心地看向“石田”。

生田下意识看向“自己”，没想到石田已经进入了当机的状态，只是被小田主动约出去玩而已就幸福到灵魂出窍了吗？

真是酸甜青涩的恋爱气息呀。

自己这么善解人意，当然要为后辈的幸福应援了。

“那，明天星期六，要去吗？”

生田愉快地拿起一颗草莓，放嘴里咬开，一瞬间酸酸甜甜的果汁在口中扩散开来，是她喜欢的味道。

石田早就坐不住了，见小田愣愣地点头说好，脑子里只有“打倒生田”这个想法，她“嗖”地一下站起，谱久村拉都拉不住，对着“石田”说：“出来，和你说个事。”

生田看她杀意沸腾，心里怕怕，耍赖地在椅子上不肯动，说：“有什么话生田前辈在这里讲不行吗？”

谱久村也附和道：“对啊，えりぽん在这里讲嘛～”

小田一会儿看看“石田”一会儿看看“生田”，石田不经意对上小田好奇的眼神，突然冷静下来，担心自己被她识破。于是不甘心地坐下，左想右想，横竖自己现在说什么做什么都是顶着生田的壳子，就算耍赖，也不过是以牙还牙。

“我超喜欢迪士尼，明天我也要一起去。”

“生田”双手抱在胸前，俨然是不同意她的要求就要闹事。谱久村乐呵呵地说：“那我也一起去～我和えりぽん很久没有约会了～”

小田的心情已经从“石田”答应时的欣喜逐渐变得无语，还好今天聚餐没有叫上佐藤，不然可以想像这位前辈肯定也会吵着“まー也要去！”，到时候的场面……真是刺激。

四人约好明天碰头的时间后，小田突然内急，从卫生间出来后见座位上只剩下“生田”一人，稍一想就反应过来：“队长去结账了？”

“对啊，走吧。”石田怕说多错多，挎起自己的包就走。没走两步，突然想起生田替小田拿外套那一幕，于是把小田的外套和包包一并抓来自己拿着，内心特别骄傲特别想要小田夸夸，但小田却毫无反应，似乎习惯了生田这种照顾一般。

店门口，生田陪谱久村出来结账，取过发票后，两人就在门边站着小声交谈。

“你说小田会不会发现あゆみん在等她？”

“「吃太饱想坐会儿」这种烂借口都摆出来了，坦率地承认自己想等小田有那么难吗？真是不懂。”

“小田到底怎么喜欢上她的呀…真是好奇。”

“斯德哥尔摩效应？”

“有可能。”

两人从2011年一起加入早安便一直共事到现在，同期毕业后两人关系越发亲近，说话时不自觉就营造出一片老夫老妻的气氛，这是别人都模仿不来的。

小田跟着“生田”出来，见她们处在一起说话，隐隐感觉违和，却抓不住违和的根源，不由得停下了脚步。石田回头见她发呆，先是觉得她可爱，然后又为自己动不动就对着小田花痴感到羞愧，凶巴巴地喊道：“小田快点，前辈等着呢。”

四周嘈杂，小田却只听见“生田”那句话，隐约想到了什么。

与谱久村和小田分开后，生田和石田又偷偷碰头。现在这样，不管回对方家里还是自己家里都十分别扭。最终还是生田掏钱和石田一起在酒店凑合了一晚上，石田拍着胸脯保证第二天的早餐由她承包作为答谢。两个人斗着嘴，换衣服、洗澡的问题几乎吵闹了一整晚。

“喂你能不能快点！”

“催什么，我花大价钱保养的身体被你占了不说，我还亲自动手给你洗澡你快闭嘴吧！”

“你洗个澡怎么那么麻烦！我…阿嚏！！我好冷啊！”

“我先警告你，你要是敢睁开眼睛我明天就去跟小田表白！”

“你快点洗！！！”

这一夜两人过得身心俱疲，还打了几架，想试试能不能瞎猫碰上死耗子，把身体给换回来。

第二天，四人在迪士尼门口碰面，“生田”热情地给小田和谱久村送上便利店买的饭团，“石田”十分嫌弃地吃着“生田”请客的早餐，满肚子吐槽想对谱久村倾诉。

饭团还是热的，小田拆开包装，小口小口地吃着，不一会儿就觉得口干舌软，吃得很辛苦。“石田”和谱久村说着话，没有留意到小田，反倒是“生田”跑去自动贩卖机前，买了一瓶最便宜的水，递给小田。

“谢谢…”接过水喝了两口，小田发现“生田”的眼下青了一片，问道：“昨天休息得好吗？”

“挺好啊。”洗澡洗到两点多，生田那套烦人的皮肤护理折腾了一个小时，两人拌了几句嘴，还打了架。趁着谱久村不在，酒店里的椅子、桌子、床都没有躲过被两人拧成一团，撞来撞去的悲惨命运。

早晨醒来，看到身边睡着的自己的脸，石田欲哭无泪。沉浸在回忆中的石田突然脸上一热，回过神，原来是小田抚摸着眼下那片青色，担心地说：“脸色好差啊…”

“生田”身体瞬间僵硬，像是被人掐住了脖子一般憋红了脸，小田疑惑地：“嗯？”

“生田”倒退两步，急急忙忙地打断谱久村和“石田”的对话，“那啥，差不多进去了吧！”

开园时间早就过了，因为是周末，前来游玩的人特别多。小田个子小，已经被抱着小孩的游客撞到了好几次，她不爱计较，石田却各种不爽。排队进园时，“石田”还在和谱久村絮絮叨叨，小田自然和“生田”并列站一起。她们前面的游客背了一个很大的背包，小田担心那人转身不小心撞到自己，不由得往“生田”那边缩了缩。

哪怕是顶着生田的外表，石田依然克服不了自己心里那一关。小田躲过来，她也跟着往旁边躲，始终和小田保持着微妙的距离，想就这样一直到进园再和生田交换下位置。

排队的速度很快，小田前面的游客突然转身和朋友讲话，小田急忙躲闪，撞到了身后的“石田”怀里。

生田稳稳地接住小田，有些不满地瞪了石田一眼，这人怎么怂成这样子？小田站稳，继续随着队伍往前走，生田问她要不要和自己换位置，小田若无其事地拒绝，说：“没事没事，刚刚只是意外，我牵着生田前辈好了。”

她说着就牵住“生田”的手，在“石田”面前晃了晃，说：“喏，这样就好啦！”

她出门总是备着暖宝宝，因此在三月初也不会冷着自己。她的手像个暖手宝一样，软软的，肉肉的，暖着石田。

两人曾经在舞台剧里饰演恋人，对视过，拥抱过，但都不及这一刻小田给她的温柔来得心动。

石田不知道自己从什么时候起开始喜欢小田的，每每想要确定一个“喜欢上”的记忆点，却总是觉得“似乎还要更早一点”。

说出来有些羞耻，但比起旁观的人，她最清楚自己有多么喜欢小田。

可是她几乎不会对小田表现出这份喜欢。

不是不想，是不会。

不在意她唱歌是不是嗓子会累，不在意她流太多汗会不会渴，不在意她生病在家会不会寂寞，不在意她目光追随着哪里——这样是不想。

现在的石田对这些是在意的，但怎么样告诉她要好好休息，要多喝水，要多与成员们联系，要多关心自己——她真的不会。

她觉得自己会把事情搞砸，就像是小田生日，明明就是一句简单的“想要什么礼物”，都被她搞砸了。

石田越想越沮丧，进园后小田跟她说话她也非常敷衍地回应着。生田和谱久村临时组成的观察小组发现不对劲，便当机立断地安排由谱久村引开小田，生田负责开导石田。

小田没有多想，乖乖地陪谱久村去买周边商品，生田与石田在商店外找了一张椅子，坐下后各自看着天空，都不说话。

魂不守舍的石田看起来糟糕透了，生田平日里总喜欢逗她，这会儿也不免有几分谨慎，想了又想，才开口问道：“…刚刚小田牵你的时候，你什么感觉？”

生田本来以为自己这个话题选得还不错，既切题又绅士，就算是容易害羞的石田也能接受吧？可石田偏偏在感情的事情上又怂又羞，她喜欢小田这事情被前辈拿来调侃也就算了，抵死不承认就是。但生田仿佛看透了她的心思，害她把刚刚牵手那种心跳不已的感觉又给重温了一遍，她低头看着小田牵过的那只手，仿佛柔软温暖的感觉还停留在那。

“你这样盯着我的手看做什么？不说话就是喜欢咯？喜欢摸小田的小手以后主动摸就是了，你看你现在不是便宜了我嘛。我和你打赌，小田不会拒绝你的。”

“……不行。”

“诶？为啥？”

“……”石田表情十分复杂，生田受不了自己的脸摆出那么难看的表情，威胁道：“你不说是吧，我现在就去找小田表白…”

“我害羞行不行！！！我跟小田又不是同期，不可能像你和队长那样整天黏在一起！之前我们一直都是普通的同事而已，我怎么可能突然就跑去拉别人的手？”

石田着急起来语速飞快，生田怕她气坏了自己的身子，忙在一边替她拍背，念着：“你急什么？好好说嘛。这是我的身体，你得控制好情绪，不然情绪失控内分泌失调很容易长痘痘的。”

“我管你啊！”

“……”

见石田真的生气了，生田也不好再调侃她，毕竟身体是自己的，气坏了还得自己花钱去美容院。

“那，今天到底是你陪她，还是我陪她？”

“我跟队长一起好了…”石田本来就打算入园后扮演“生田”的角色，以此躲避小田。

生田强行忍住揍她的冲动，咬着牙放下狠话：“你最好别求我换回来。”

副队长之间的交流结束，小田和谱久村仍然没有出来，两人发现四周坐着的都是陪老婆孩子出来玩的男性，方圆十米内就她们两个女生，后知后觉地尴尬着溜进商店去找今日游园的同伴。商店太大，客人又多，石田和生田给那两人发了消息，约好在商店外碰头后，想着还没有收到回复，便分头在店里找人。

石田对迪士尼的兴趣一般，虽然喜欢但不及那三位狂热。她在商店里转了几圈，没看到小田和谱久村，连生田也不见了。手机里没有新的消息，或许小田她们在店里逛得太入迷，没时间看手机也不一定。她在店内漫无目的地走着，身边不是情侣就是成群的女孩子，抑或是一家人集体出动。石田不自觉地双手背在身后，目光扫过一列列可爱的商品，内心稳如老僧入定。

小田和谱久村也在店里走散，她独自在店内徘徊，喜欢的东西太多，拿不定主意也是一种烦恼。突然视线里出现了一个熟悉的背影，是“生田”。小田看着她，一路穿过拥挤的人群，终于到她身后喊道：“生田さん！”

那人闻声回头，露出笑容：“小田！”

商店外，收到消息就出来和生田碰头的谱久村听过生田的汇报后，两人都是无语地扶着墙，唉声叹气替后辈操碎了心。

“谱久村さん！！石田さん！！！”

石田带着小田来到集合的地点，小田远远地就冲老年二人组挥手，生田看向她俩没说话，谱久村朝小田挥挥手，看向石田黏黏地喊着：“えりぽん～～”

石田本来也想跟着谱久村躲过这一天，见谱久村喊她，便径直朝她走去。热情的谱久村把“生田”抱住，撒娇似的闹了会儿脾气，见石田心不在焉，她露出恶作剧的笑容，从旁人看不到的角度，亲了“生田”的脸颊。

石田立刻回过神，但为时已晚，生田冷静地用不友好的眼神看着自己——那是今晚又要打架的信号。

小田笑盈盈的走到“石田”身边，问：“身体好一点了吗？”

方才生田和石田留在店外用的借口就是“石田不太舒服”，被小田关心，生田不咸不淡地回了句：“还好。”

小田笑笑，对“石田”这种爱答不理的讲话方式习以为常，并不介意。

本来约会应该是很顺利的，偏偏生田不放心某个喜欢恶作剧的人继续和石田腻歪在一起，于是“石田”在吃饭时非要和“生田”换个位置。被石田嫌弃这种事情小田习惯了，“生田”坐在她身边，也是心事重重的样子不怎么说话。

“生田さん，昨天你可是说超级喜欢迪士尼乐园的…”

“……”

“不如下午我们两人去玩。石田前辈似乎心情不太好，只能委屈队长帮忙陪她散心了……”

谱久村竖起拇指：“ok的。”

“石田”背靠椅子，真情实感地黑着脸：“我也没问题，你们去玩吧。”

就这么愉快的决定下来，小田对“生田”说：“太好了～”

石田觉得一点都不好，和小田单独相处简直分分钟就掉马好吗？

但石田好像多虑了，第一次单独和小田来迪士尼，看她一个人就能玩的很开心，石田也慢慢地放松下来。不需要做什么或者说什么，陪着她在乐园里四处玩耍，帮她拍照，真的就像是普通的约会一般。

在乐园的轻松气氛下，和小田分享了彼此的冰淇淋，靠在一起拍下合影照片，观看游行时激动地拥抱一起，都非常自然。

但是石田想知道，如果是真正的自己呢？如果陪小田的人不是“生田”，而是平时就和她相处很别扭的“石田”呢？小田还会这么开心吗？

不论其他，这一天真的很开心，对石田来说，小田的笑容就是她莫大的幸福。

不知不觉天色暗了下来，小田住在神奈川的家里，回去太晚家人会担心，只好依依不舍地和“生田”一起离开。

她挽着“生田”，回头看向乐园，满脸都写着“还不想回家”。石田双手揣在兜里，安慰道：“喜欢的话以后再来就是了。”

小田满眼的星星，问：“真的吗？以后你也会陪我一起来吗？”

石田点点头，心想回去和生田打个招呼，反正生田也喜欢迪士尼，应该会很高兴地就答应吧？

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢上一篇给我留言的读者  
> 我收到表白了，顺便写了篇石樱(>^ω^<)


End file.
